


Dear Creator

by eggsinsunnyside



Series: Circle of Imagination [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Demon Summoning, Magic, Witch!Henry, Witchcraft, itsyaboi bendy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsinsunnyside/pseuds/eggsinsunnyside
Summary: Before Bendy became Bendy, he was a bunch of squiggles that was meant to be a cat.





	Dear Creator

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification, Bendy doesn't actually gain his name during his time in this work but for the sake of knowing who's talking, he'll be referred to by his ( future ) name.

Before Bendy was Bendy, he wasn’t quite Bendy.

All creations come from something and in Bendy’s case, he came as nothing more than a bunch of lines scribbled together. Many of his early memories were disjointed and hazy, too many details lost to a time he didn’t know how long.

He couldn’t see or hear back then – his eyes were so poorly made that he couldn’t see a thing and his ears were very nonexistent – but he could feel.

It was all a bright white that encompassed all around him. Here and there, everywhere. A buzzing well of voices that he couldn’t just understand but it wasn’t maddening or anything. It was like Bendy, maybe it was even Bendy before he splintered off and became himself.

Point is, it was the earliest memory that Bendy could recall before he was taken out of it.

He’s not sure when, but the voices were all cheering and giggling.

He was too.

The white void was laughing in glee as there was a small tug pulling at the collective. Whatever was being called for, the white mass lovingly responded and always gave a piece of itself away.

Then the fragment that was Bendy, was given away.

No longer surrounded by the white that made up all he knew but there was a small voice cheering at him, urging at him to follow.

And Bendy followed the voice to the end.

Beyond the black that sat outside of the white and reenter the white world – but it wasn’t the one he knew.

There was a figure in the light – something bigger than him – and Bendy knew instinctively, that this figure was his _Creator_. His Creator who radiated the warmth and light that made Bendy feel all too giddy.

They poured Bendy into his first body which was nothing more than a bunch of malformed squiggles and circles, but Bendy didn’t mind. It just made him all the more excited.

 _‘Keep going, keep going!’_ He chanted in excitement as slowly but surely, the wrong lines in his body was erased and replaced by better ones.

His body that was previously a useless mess of lines and scratches was becoming something more – Bendy couldn’t wait to see the outcome.

But then his Creator disappeared, and the warmth slinked away to nothing more than a linger of heat, and Bendy found himself wanted the feeling to come back.

‘ _No no, come back please!’_

And it came back eventually. The warmth of life trickled past the cold dark and Bendy couldn’t describe the elation he felt when his dear _Creator_ came back.

Time and time again, the figure would come back and Bendy would bathe in its warmth while his body continued to sort itself out. He couldn’t hear the whispering of the others anymore and that made him feel lonely whenever the light went away.

Then finally – _finally after all this time of being stuck to feeling_ – Bendy could see.

He had eyes. He could see.

Bendy looked up to see the beaming face of a little boy with scruffy hair and bright grey eyes.

“H-Hi there.” His Creator smiled down at him shyly, a tinge of red on his cheeks.

This was his Creator, the one who breathed life and joy into him.

This was his Creator who fixed his body over and over again until Bendy didn’t feel like a jumble of mess anymore.

This was his Creator who Bendy loved with all his being.

Bendy waved back and his Creator laughed joyfully – he laughed! – at the gesture. Bendy decided that he preferred the sound of his Creator laughing over the buzzing of the white void.

It brought an inexplicable feeling to him whenever his Creator’s laughter bounced off the walls of Bendy’s small world.

Then one day, his Creator brought another boy who looked very different than him. Taller and scarier looking.

There were blotches of black on his skin, sitting just at the edge of his face and fingers. Bendy didn’t know what to think of the black, but the Creator didn’t seem to mind the stains on his friend.

He was laughing and giggling alongside the other boy and grabbing the little world that Bendy was in.

“Hey Joey, remember this?” His Creator giggled, positioning Bendy’s world so that he could only see the other boy.

“The cat?” Joey asked, pointing down at Bendy, “He looks a lot more different than I remember.”

“Because I had to draw him a bunch of times, duh.” His Creator replied. “Anyway, I wanted you to meet him. He wasn’t movin’ so well before but then I improved him. Now look at him – he’s smiles kind of like you, Joey.”

“I don’t smile that wide.” Joey rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

“Yes you do. You need to look into the mirror to check yourself.” His Creator chuckled, putting Bendy’s world back down so he could see both his Creator and Joey.

“So have you given him a name yet?”

“No not really. I haven’t thought of a good one yet. I was thinking something like… Ben.”

“That’s a boring name and you know it.” Joey remarked.

“It’s not that bad of a name!” Henry protested indignantly.

“Where’s Bernie anyway? Isn’t that dog usually snoring on your bed or something?” Joey asked, eyeing the bed.

“Ma’s trying to teach him to bark at intruders, but Bernie keeps runnin’ up to their face and lickin’ it.” His Creator shrugged.

Joey didn’t bother hiding his snort, “Honestly if anyone bothered tried to get into your house, Bernie would just play with them. The master player, Bernie.”

“Well Pa said he’d be a guard dog and that’s what Ma is tryin’ to turn him into.” Henry explained. “Bernie’s too gentle to be angry though. He wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

The two talked for longer and Bendy watched over them, listening into pieces of their conversation even though half of the things they spoke went over his head figuratively. He didn’t know what a ‘Tommy’ was or an ‘Umbridge’ meant.

Bendy only knew one thing and that was his Creator who breathed the room with life and chased away the black on Joey’s face.

But then one day, his Creator came home with a haunted look. There was white tape sticking to his skin that Bendy didn’t understand why, and occasionally there would be splotches of red staining the white, just like the black did with Joey’s face.

But Joey didn’t have the tapes or the glassy eyes on his Creator’s face.

His Creator stopped going outside. There would be a voice through the door, calling out for him but Henry would never answer. He would sit still on his bed with that dead look that scared Bendy – his Creator shouldn’t be looking like that ever.

His Creator wouldn’t look at him either. He shuts away his world and leaves it resting on the desk that always housed Bendy’s world. Bendy couldn’t see what has become of his Creator and that was one of the first time Bendy ever felt that much fear.

He couldn’t see or hear, and all he could feel was the warmth of life being slowly reduced to just a mere breath.

Then Joey came by and Bendy could see again, but he realized they weren’t at Henry’s house anymore. They were somewhere different, and Henry was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, can you hear me?” Joey asked and Bendy pointed at himself inquisitively, “Yeah, you. Henry’s cat. I need you to do me a favor.”

Joey looked different. The black on his skin had grown. It covered most of his face and Bendy could see thin lines of red just barely being contained by the black color.

Bendy stared at Joey puzzledly while Joey positioned Bendy’s world on another table, where he could see his Creator drawing something on the floor.

It looked something like a star, but there were several other little squiggles in the star that made Bendy want to climb out of his world and touch the symbols with his paws.

“What I’m about to do, Henry can’t know about okay?” Joey shushed Bendy once the drawing began to gesture wildly, “Shh! I know, he’s our friend but he can’t know about this! He’ll get in big trouble and then we won’t be able to rescue him. We don’t want that right?”

Bendy shook his head vigorously. He didn’t want his Creator getting into trouble.

“Good. Now listen carefully,” Joey leaned in closely to whisper, “When my other friend comes out of the jar, he’s going to ask for a witness. You’re going to be that witness, okay?”

“Don’t worry too much about it. This is for Henry’s good, you know. It’s going to make him better.”

Ah, that made so much more sense!

Joey was a very good friend, looking out for his Creator like that.

Bendy nodded determinedly at Joey and the boy smiled before scampering away.

So Bendy watched.

Through the confines of his world, he watched as his Creator and Joey placed a mysterious container filled with a strange black liquid.

Bendy pushed a little further beyond the border, just as far as he can until he can’t, and watches the ritual take place.

Then Joey opened his mouth and the black _surged_.

It engulfed his Creator’s world and splatters of black land on Bendy’s world. The black screams and Bendy is quick to shoo the black out of his world – but it does very little to soothe the dread building up in Bendy. 

Just like Joey said, something climbed out of the jar, and both his Creator and Joey were lying on the ground. His Creator was barely awake, and Joey was struggling to stay up, pushing his body up with his arms.

“ **It’s been so long since I’ve come to the human world…** ” The Something says, and its tone alone made Bendy feel the jitters in his lines. “ **And this is your friend you’ve told me about? How… Intriguing.** ”

There was a sense of wrongness in the air and Bendy wanted to get his Creator away from it all. His Creator was already sad enough, he didn’t need this wrongness mixing in!

But Joey and the Something don’t notice Bendy’s frantic thoughts.  Joey heaves his Creator’s arm over his shoulders, so his Creator isn’t quite on the floor anymore.

“ **So where is the witness?** ”

“Over there, in the sketch book.” Joey answered, briefly turning his head towards Bendy’s direction.

The Something came closer to Bendy and the sense of wrongness starts to become overwhelming.

“ **A child’s drawing of a cat?** ” The Something makes a noise akin to a snort.

“One that’s technically alive. Aren’t you, bud?” Bendy nods at Joey’s claims.

“ **Is that so?** ” The Something laughs at Bendy’s face, “ **Very well. This little construct shall be the witness and will be the proof of the exchange.** ”

An exchange? Joey said nothing about that.

Bendy shot Joey a questioning look but the boy doesn’t notice him, focusing his eyes to the Something that stands before him.

There’s a flash of black and red that adds more to the blackened room, swallowing everything but the Something, Joey, Henry and Bendy.

“ **Through this exchange I gift you, Joey Drew, the means of fulfilling your dreams. The power you desire so much now lies within the Mark born from your blood.** ”

“And Henry? Will he get this too?”

“ **He too bears the Mark for it came from his blood as well.** ” The Something chuckled darkly, “ **Never have I seen a union of such contrasting magic from two witches. I am interested to see where this will lead.** ”

Joey nods along and the black in the room begins to move. They shift and shuffle, until it’s all draining out of the room like water but never quite gone. Bendy can still see the faint outline of black on Joey’s face and his Creator too.

Henry woke up a short moment later, disorientated and so very lost. There was a flicker of red in the warm grey that Bendy wasn’t familiar with, but he wasn’t focused on that.

His Creator was smiling.

No longer would Bendy see his Creator look so dead, but rather overflowing with the life that he exuded. Henry would smile again, and it was all because of Joey.

Bendy watched as Joey helped Henry stand up and send the drawing a wandering look. Joey made a shushing gesture at Bendy, which the drawing reflected back.

_He won’t need to know about this._

True to Joey’s words, Bendy’s Creator gradually began to feel better.

He stopped hiding away from the world and his family, and more importantly Bendy himself. His Creator was laughing and smiling again, just like how he should be.

If Bendy noticed the black hiding and writhing underneath the warmth of life that is his Creator, he said absolutely nothing about it. All that mattered was that his Creator was happy.

His Creator didn’t need to know about the black that Joey hid under his Creator’s skin.

Henry had also resumed drawing too.

Besides Bendy's side was another drawing that was being created right before his eyes.

It was enthralling to watch each lines carefully outlining the body of his Creator's new project, life and warmth pouring into each stroke of the pencil's charcoal. It stood at a taller height than Bendy and it wasn't quite as fuzzy either. Overalls that were far too big for its size and sagged uselessly on the ground in the world. 

A new friend for his oldest drawing, Henry had told him when he asked in his silent way. Bendy had been overjoyed. He was getting a little bit lonely in the white world.

Aside from the new creation that had yet to gain a proper identity, his Creator had changed Bendy’s body as well.

His body became rounder and darker, his claws shrunk into a pair of white gloves, a shiny new pair of shoes replaced his bare feet and his ears became his horns.

His Creator changed his eyes too, turning them from two long lines to pie cut shaped instead. His tail hadn’t changed that much since it was still just a line although the tip of the end seemed to have changed somewhat.

Bendy didn’t complain. He liked this new design far better than his old one. It was sleeker, cleaner and felt just right to him. A mix of life and black that had come together to make up the childhood drawing.

“Looks like you like this design better, huh?” His Creator remarked upon noticing Bendy’s pleased expression, “You know I actually came up with this in my sleep?”

Bendy looked at Henry inquisitively.

“Yeah I was having a really strange dream when I was drawin’ you like now, but with a different design.” His Creator continued, gently prodding at Bendy’s new horns and giggling when Bendy pressed his horns against his finger in content. “Then when I woke up, I just had to draw you like that.”

Well it was a darn good thing his Creator followed his dreams then. Dreams do come true, it seems.

But if dreams could come true, then what about the nightmares?


End file.
